The instant invention relates generally to a retaining device for fasteners and more specifically to a two piece fastener retention apparatus providing secure, simple retention of a fastener base through juxtaposition of complementary half-channels.
In many fastener applications, particularly aircraft fastener applications, it is desirable to provide for positive retention of all fasteners to reduce the occurrence of foreign object damage caused by engine ingestion of, for example, a loose nut base. Additionally, some applications require the positioning of a nut base in an area where it is not practicable to secure said nut base directly due to interference with other devices or components.
Prior art fastener retention devices configured as single piece channels require the use of spring retainer clips for securing a nut base thereto. Additionally, when manufactured from less rigid material to provide for easier retainer clip installation, prior art devices suffer from a decreased ability to handle high torque loads wherein fastener bases are susceptible to torque-out and push-out as their complementary bolts are tightened.